


Puppy Love

by chespin



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: M/M, bless him, connor tries, i like puppies, jealous!connor, jude can't handle heat, random puppy alert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:45:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4160910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chespin/pseuds/chespin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Connor is replaced by a puppy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> I was at the park today and saw a really weird old man with an adorable puppy and was inspired!!!!
> 
> Hope you like!!!

The park was crowded today. Seriously crowded. Even for a sweltering August afternoon, Jude found It difficult to understand how so many people could survive in this heat. He was struggling to keep himself moving; a heat stroke seeming more and more likely the more time he spent outside. Connor however was soldiering on despite the sweat stains he'd gained on his unbuttoned blue plaid shirt.  
"Dude, come on! Its not even that hot out." Claimed Connor. Jude however, was growing more and more irritable with every time Connor boasted about his capability in whatever weather.

Even with so many people crowding the park, Connor still wanted the physical contact of his boyfriends hand intertwined with his. He didn't close the gap however, the no PDA rule still inforced by Jude.  
They were happy - very happy. But no amount of private dates on the beach, or secret bed sharing when Connor stayed over, seemed to ease Jude onto the idea of showing their puppy love in public. 

"This is just way too hot for me right now Con, maybe we should think about going back home soon?" Jude moaned. Even with his slightly taller boyfriend uncomfortable, Connor was reluctant to leave the sunshine. He was having a nice time, even if Jude didn't fully reciprocate. "Really Jude? You won't get a view like this, stuffed back in your room." Connor motioned down to his open shirt. The sweat he'd accumulated making his abs glisten in the harsh light. He was right. Jude wouldn't get a view this good back at home. "Damn open door rule" thought Jude.Their relationship was being consumed by more and more rules.

Connor kept his flirtatious efforts to keep Jude outside for several minutes before Jude cut him off mid-sentence. "Oh. My. God!" Jude squealed in delight, leaving Connor dead in his tracks considering what had Jude so flustered.  
Connor walked a few more steps along the path before he realised his companion hadn't followed. They had past an old man sat on the park bench. Jude was talking to him with a newfound energy in his voice. The man was scraggly and unkept. Why would Jude stop and lift his mood for that reason alone? That's when Connor noticed what Jude had been allowed to pick up from the goblins lap. A puppy. 

Connor turned his heel and walked to join his boyfriend and the new subject of admiration. The puppy was cute. The man told the boys it was merely four weeks old, and the more Connor's eyes drew to the creature, the quicker he realised what had Jude so fascinated. It was a white and brown fluffy, collie pup which Jude had swaddled in his arms protectively. 

"She's so cute! I want one!" Jude chimed joyfully. In the past two hours of being together, Jude had shown more interest in this little furball than he had in Connor. "Rat" Connor thought spitefully. "Okay, adorable rat. But still a rat." Added Connor.

After a full fifteen minutes of cuddling the pup, the elderly wizard of an owner took her back and resumed the walk. "Good" thought Connor. 

"What's up with you?" Asked Jude with a new softness, no doubt taken from the quality time with what he thought to be the softest, most huggable four legged creature this side of the world.

"Nothing" lied Connor. "But next time, we're going to the beach. One without dogs."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and likes highly appreciated
> 
> My tumblr is holdmypinkie if you're interested  
> I'd love a prompt!!


End file.
